EclipsedMoon Wolf Pack
Eclipsed Moon is a pack that believes in the Moonpack. The wolves in the pack are sometimes dark, like the eclipsed moon. They are fierce in battle, and loyal to the alpha(s). If you see the numbers and parentheses at the ranks, that means there's how many there could be in the pack, just to make that clear. Rules 1. No bullying at all costs. 2. Do not attack other packs/clans for no reason. If they are passing over our territory for an "important" reason, leave them alone. 3. When clans have Gatherings and such, do not interrupt in the chat. You may speak in group, but not in Local. Once the Gathering is over, you may speak again in local. 4. Respect other pack members and most importantly, the alpha(s). If you don't do so, you will be de-ranked, shunned, or kicked from the pack. 5. Do not spam in any of the chats. 6. Do not be illiterate while rping. It bothers everyone in Local/Group. 7. Read the Feral Realms rules (those are the other rules while rping on the Feral Realms maps). 8. Follow all the rules! 9. Have fun! Ranks Alphas (2) - Fio, There can be two alphas: one male, one female. They are the highest rank and are leaders of the pack. All loyal members of the pack follow their alphas to survive. Betas (2) - Blu, Second in command when it comes to the pack. Once one or both alphas die, the beta then becomes the alpha. Sentinels (4) - Two mated pairs. These pairs are chosen by the alphas and betas. They do not have authority over the pack, unless given to them. This rank cannot be challenged by any means. Elders - Wolves of seven ages and older, elders are filled with wisdom and renowned strength. Alphas go to the Elders for advice if needed. The elders are respected as much as the alphas. Assassins (3) - This rank is only given to the Changers. They can spy for the pack, if needed. Lead Warrior (1) - The lead warriors take orders from the alpha, sometimes the beta. They're the leader of the warriors. Warriors (depends on the size of the pack) - For a small pack, there'd be 5 warriors. A much larger pack would have up to 15 warriors, if necessary. They are the protectors of the pack, and are usually the ones to battle. They will patrol the territory to make sure it's safe. They watch over the pack at night, too. Every warrior must be quick to think and remain calm in any situation possible. Lead Hunter (1) - The lead hunter is the leader of the hunters, and is lead when hunting. They have to be quick to think, just like the warriors. Hunters (depends on the size of the pack) - Every member of the pack hunts, but the hunter's main job is to hunt for the pack, if possible. Lead Scout (1) - Leader of the scouts. Scouts - Scouts are the scavengers of the pack. They hunt small animals and help the warriors survey the pack. Pup Watchers (3) - The pup watchers are the baby sitters of the pack's pups. They watch over the pups while the other pack members are out. The pup watchers can be the most vicious of the pack, if you mess with their pups. Pup watchers watch the pups until those pups are nine months old. Subordinates - The subordinates are the non-ranked members of the pack. They can help hunt and defend the pack. Omegas - The lowest of the low rank of the pack. The omegas don't receive much respect in most packs, if little. If you disrespect the alpha, you get moved down to this rank. If the alpha is mistrustful of a newcomer to the pack, they are sometimes placed at this rank. Omegas get the leftovers of the meals in the pack. Pups - Young wolves of the pack. They aren't able to do anything until they are full-grown. Category:Packs